A Call from the Sky
by KaUiA
Summary: She was a voice that called out to him.


Dislaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Just a note, Sora's about four. This happens sometime after birth by sleep, when Kairi's home was destroyed.

Summary: She was a voice that called out to him. Sokai

* * *

_Come to me…_

He blinked his eyes open, distantly hearing a voice call out.

_Come to me…_

The only thing he could make out was water. He was surrounded by it. Or rather he was inside of it. It was strange but comforting. The water held him as if to shelter him.

_Wake up…_

Was he dreaming? It was hard to tell.

Was it real or not?

That voice…

'Who are you?' he asked, although he was in the water, he spoke as if he was breathing air.

_Here…_

_Come to me…_

At that voice, he felt his eyes shift open. The water where he was supposed to be was gone. By the time, he snapped to reality, he realized he couldn't feel the ground. He reached his hands out, trying to think where he was to feel nothing but air. Then it clicked.

The moment he realized it, he was…

…falling. From the sky, he continued to fall, feeling the cold air rushing to him.

_I'm here…_

He didn't know why but he felt one of his arms reaching out vainly. He tried to reach out for the voice as if it was a safety net that would prevent his fall.

_Right here…_

As if on cue, another hand, smaller than his, was trying to reach him. But in the end…

by an inch, it was too late.

Their hands didn't reach.

A second passed.

He continued to fall. He closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable.

_Come…_

There was only the sound of a splash as he sunk to the sea.

_Come…_

He opened his eyes, faintly hearing a voice calling out to him.

…to me…

He struggled in the water, knowing that he'll drown.

He clenched his eyes shut; slowly realizing that he could breathe through the water.

_Look and see…_

Another hand out of nowhere reached his hand, opened it, placing something in his hand before fading.

_And you will no doubt find me…_

He opened his hand to find…

A single daisy flower…

Next thing he knew, he found himself, lying on an endless field of daisy flowers. The sky was clear blue.

There was no one there but the flowers, sky, himself and…

…a little girl.

He stood, up dusting the flowers that managed to cling to him.

_I'm waiting for you…_

_Sora_

He couldn't see her face clearly but he could tell that she was smiling.

The little girl held out her hand beckoning for him to come.

_Come…_

He felt his body moving on its own reaching out to her.

…to me…

As he tried to reach her, the ground started to shake.

'An earthquake?'

The ground split in half, making it harder for the young boy to reach her.

He tried but still he stumbled and fell. He fell towards to one of the spaces formed when the ground broke into pieces.

He opened his mouth to scream…

_Find me_

With a gasped, his eyes snapped open. His hands were shaky and his whole body was sweating as he sat up, nervous and anxiety filled his face. He rubbed his eyes, breathing heavily as if he'd run a thousand miles.

'Just a dream' the four year old Sora thought as he found himself looking at his mess of a room before then staring through the window, seeing the night sky.

His room was as messy as ever, some clothes clattered all over the place. The blitzball he got from Wakka last Christmas laid aside his bookshelf. Some small cars and airplanes were also here and there. His toy wooden sword he used to play with Riku was on his bedside table. Some story books he'd been reading recently set in the middle of his room, opened. Some old socks were in the corner of his room piling up, forming a small mountain. He tended to forget to put them in the laundry basket, so his mother could wash them. Cleaning had never been his strong point or his mother's. Although his room was messy, Sora had never had a problem with it. He knew where his shoes were, or his favorite sets of shirts were and his watch that his mother gave him so he could keep a track of time. Tidus didn't believe him. Riku dared Tidus about Sora's room which ended up with him accidentally stepping at a scattered hairbrush. With that, somehow, his friend ended up crashing at Sora's pile of smelly socks. Ever since then, Tidus never dared to insult or go near his undignified room.

Trying to clean his room was futile. His mother knew this well. His mother would clean his room, or at times, make him do it. But in the end, although a day may have just passed by, his room would already back to its messy state.

'What a bizarre dream', the little kid thought, his previous dream entering his thoughts. It was hazy but he could recall something about a girl he'd never seen before calling for him or something. Then again, his dreams had always been a little odd. He told his friends about them once; which earned him a nickname like 'dreamer' or 'the boy who dreams with his eyes open'. He'd had dreams about a town that resembled Halloween. It was a place where people there dressed like Halloween happened every day. People there seemed to have a hobby of scaring little kids. There was one where there were Indians and pirates who were scared of crocodiles, pixies and a boy who flies in the sky. The one found the oddest were the dreams about giant keys, voices that sometime spoke to him in his dreams, giant doors and whatnot. When he told Riku about it, his friend got this strange look in his eye, as if he knew something that Sora didn't.

His eyes trailed off towards the clock, reading one in the morning. Immediately, his eyes widened at that.

'I'm late! I'm late'!

He silently plopped his feet to the ground, hurrying to change his clothes, trying to do it with no sound.

_'Help me'_

Surprise showed in his face at the sound of a voice, dropping his sleeping clothes. He shook his head. Maybe he was thinking too much about things that he'd hear voices.

A couple of minutes ticked by, he decided to wear his usual white shirt along with his red shorts and he was all ready to leave the house.

Recently, he found himself waking up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. The only solution he'd had was to go at the beach, every time and he feel relaxed and soothed. His mother hadn't caught him so far, so that was good. Sometimes Riku would accompany him, sometimes not.

_'Come here…'_

A girl's voice broke his musings as he blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking around his room, searching for something that wasn't there. There was nothing but silence… his messy room but himself. He wasn't hearing things. Or was he? He took a deep breath.

'There's no such thing as ghosts or boogie man or monsters!' Sora ranted in his head a couple of times.

_"There's no such thing as monster under the bed, or boogy man in the closet…" Riku said._

_Sora opened his mouth to say something but Riku beat him to it._

_"…nor are there ghosts" Riku said with a Rikuish tone that many other children dubbed it as. It was the tone where it was mostly saying 'I know everything' kind of thing, which just confused Sora all the more._

_Sora looked at his friend with his eyes, opened wide with curiosity, astonishment and wonder filled his face at the fact that Riku knew so many things._

_"Really there isn't?" Sora's face half of it, looked fascinated, half disappointed at the fact that there may be ghosts, monsters and whatsoever in his room or not._

_"Nope" Riku affirmed smiling at his friend._

_"…really? There's nothing?"_

_Riku shook his head left and right. Nope there are no monsters or ghosts or boogie man._

_"Aww, too bad" Sora said with a voice in laced with disappointment. Riku just found himself smiling all the more at his friend's silliness._

_A couple of seconds ticked by before Sora glanced back at Riku so fast with his eyes shining, as if he found out something great._

_"Mom said that-"_

_Once again Riku beat him to the punch saying, "Sora, most adults lie"_

_"Even mom?" he asked._

_"Yeah, even moms" Riku affirmed._

_"…really?" Sora said, inclining his head to one side, with his arms crossed, his eye brows knotted, a small frown formed on his lips, thinking._

_A few seconds passed before looking at Riku innocently. He blinked his cerulean blue eyes at his friend._

_"Really?"_

_"Really"_

_"But… why?" Confusion hit Sora's face not understanding why._

_"Because… they're adults, and adults, usually say things like that so kinds like us would have to listen and do what they say" Riku explained._

_'Help me'_

A nervous smile formed on Sora's lips at the sound of the voice. He shook his head at that, remembering Riku's words. Just to make sure, he gathered his wits before checking his closet and under the bed to make sure there wasn't any boogie man or monsters or ghosts inside his room.

He breathed a sigh of relief, nothing. There were no ghosts at all. There was nothing in his room.

_'To the sea'_

Maybe he was going crazy, hearing things again. Was it because he placed the lizard on Mrs. Lia's lunch, his annoying homeroom teacher? He erased that thought and looked at the window before glancing at his door.

His mother should be deeply asleep; she wouldn't notice him leaving the house.

_'To the sea'_

He felt a deep flutter in his chest at the sound of the voice. It was the feeling he got every time he went to the beach. It goes like when he'd wake up on Christmas and would know Santa's gifts were waiting for him. It's akin to rushing home for lunch, knowing that your mom cooked Lasagna, his favorite food for lunch.

His habit was a silly thing that most grownups found foolish.

Foolish and weird, his teachers would say…

Other kids, around his age, found it cool and nice. Riku, he always understood since he was his best friend.

Speaking of Riku, should he get him today? He was tired earlier, maybe not. It might be a really bad idea to get Riku. He was probably sleeping. Even f he went out of his way to get Riku, the guy would clobber his for that. Scratch that. Riku would scoff before deciding to clobber him. He didn't want that. Avoiding a sleeping Riku is best when he's sleeping. If you woke a sleeping Riku, he'd be in one of those moods of his.

Seeing the lumps of pillows and the bed sheet covering it, he was ready to go. He silently placed his hands to the window, cautiously climbing it.

It didn't take him long to get out of the house. He could do this. He'd go to the beach without a problem. Going there at the stroke of dawn was actually the reason why he usually ends up sleeping during the day. It wasn't hard to get out of the house unnoticeable. He and Riku did this a lot for their midnight explorations. Proudly, they'd never gotten caught before.

As he walked the pathway to the beach, he couldn't help getting excited. Although it was still dark, he had the pathway memorized from end to end. If someone dared him to do this with his eyes closed, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

By the time he got to the beach, he took his usual spot at the Paopu tree where the two of them would usually sit to watch the sunset. He looked at the dark sky filled with stars with a smile. No matter how dark, stars that shone so brightly. There was a charm about stars that he adored. He felt a longing for them if the stars were calling him, trying to seek him out.

He felt his breath stop when he saw something bright from the sky fall.

'Did a star just fell?' the little boy thought.

What he saw then just blew him away. Another fell, then another, till it looked like it was raining stars.

It looked so magnificently pretty, unlike anything he'd seen before.

But, strangely, he felt his chest tighten, his whole body feeling sadness at the sight of it.

'A meteor shower…' he felt more drawn to it than ever. He felt his chest pummeling more wildly than before.

He didn't have time to think as he watched the shooting stars, as something caught his eye. One of them seemed like it was falling in his direction. To be precise, it was coming to the sea close to the island.

Then a bright light came shooting towards the sea in a splash.

Before he knew what he was doing, he felt his body standing up in a flash, running and diving towards the direction of the sea, where it fell without hesitation.

Whatever it was that fell, it wasn't something, there was something important about it.

'Help me'

Being born on an island, he had an affinity for the water. He learned to swim, before he could walk. As he dove under the water, his eyes widened at the sight.

The figure that fell to the sea… it was a little girl.

Determination filled him as he swam towards her.

By the time he hauled her to the shore, he was out of breath. Swimming alone was easy but swimming while carrying something was more complicated than he'd previously thought.

A few seconds went away and all he could do was find himself staring at the girl he saved.

'Cute'

He felt a blush crawl up to his cheeks at that thought. Auburn hair and red lips. Her eyes were possibly attractive as well. Maybe it was like his with a hint of lavender.

He bent his head close to her chest listening to her heart beat.

She was okay. Maybe she's just sleeping.

"Kairi…" a word fell from his lips as he stared at her profile. Kairi means sea. Maybe it's her name. She does look like what a Kairi would. The more he looked, the more he felt at ease.

She's different. Maybe she's someone special. Maybe things would get better with her here. She'll be his friend. Riku's too. At that he felt a soft gentle smile form at lips at that.

Things will be great from here.

* * *

*FIN*

A/N: This wasn't the way I envisioned it but I guess it came out good. This had to be the third time I wrote this. This version that it ended up, I'll say I like it. I hope you liked it too.


End file.
